Quizzer
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Semi-intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 0,50 meter | gewicht = | leeftijd = | voeding = Herbivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Gamorr | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} Een Quizzer was een diersoort die op Gamorr door de Gamorreans als een pest werd beschouwd. Fysiologie Quizzers waren klimmers die op twee poten liepen en die in de wouden van Gamorr leefden. Ze hadden lange grijpstaarten en opponeerbare duimen. De Quizzer kon rechtopstaan en dankzij hun klauwen konden ze snel klimmen. Xenobiologists waren het niet eens over de functie van de vier beenachtige platen op de rug van de Quizzer. Sommigen geloofden dat die dienden om de temperatuur te regelen, anderen dachten dat ze ter bescherming dienden. Leven De Quizzer stond berucht vanwege zijn eigenschap om steeds weer streken uit te halen. Die streken waren meestal ongevaarlijk, maar hun drang naar blinkende voorwerpen was dan wel gevaarlijk. Quizzers leefden in de bossen van Gamorr waar ze zonder problemen zich tussen de bomen bewogen. Op de grond waren Quizzers minder handig en daarom daalden ze zelden tot op het grondniveau. Dat gebeurde enkel uit nieuwsgierigheid en vooral wanneer er blinkende dingen werden waargenomen. De Quizzer kreeg drie tot vijf jongen per worp. Vrouwelijke Quizzers droegen een buidel waarin ze de pasgeborenen konden dragen. Na zeven maand was de Quizzer volwassen en in die periode kregen ze hun ‘opleiding’ om te klimmen in de bomen. Hun paringseizoen begon meteen na de Aturlino (seizoen van zware regens) en veel groepen van Quizzers kwamen dan samen. Gamorrean jagers probeerden tevergeefs om het paren te verhinderen door bomen om te hakken of om stropers uit te sturen, maar een valstrik werkte zelden meer dan een maal. De snelheid waarmee de Quizzers het gevaar konden inschatten duidde waarschijnlijk op de aanwezigheid van abstracte intelligentie. Quizzers communiceerden met geblaf, gehuil en gefluit. Groepen varieerden qua grootte van kleine familiegroepen tot grote groepen van voedselverzamelaars. Elke niet-Quizzer die een Quizzling, een samenkomst van Quizzers, verstoorde, moest het ontgelden. Er werden dingen gestolen en rommel werd naar de bezoekers gegooid. Een Quizzling was voor de Gamorreans vaak het teken om een jacht te openen. Quizzers leefden van een dieet bestaande uit fruit en blaren. Ze sliepen ondersteboven, hangend aan hun staarten. Die slaappositie was de aanleiding van de geruchten onder Gamorreans van fruit dat plots tot leven kwam. Ondanks hun plagerig gedrag, waren Quizzers zelden agressief. Dat gebeurde enkel in het paringseizoen. Sommigen hadden Quizzers meegenomen als huisdier, maar ze waren te vervelend om in gevangenschap te houden. Blinkende objecten fascineerden de Quizzers om de een of andere reden. Ze daalden uit de bomen en kwamen razendsnel het betrokken object stelen om dan weer even snel te verdwijnen. Dit liep niet altijd even goed af want Quizzers ontvreemden regelmatig granaten, Thermal Detonators of andere wapens. Gamorreans haatten Quizzers, maar elke campagne die tegen de dieren werd gevoerd, faalde. Bron *Creatures of the Galaxy *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons category:Semi-sentients category:Zoogdieren